Speechless
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss always had a comeback. For everything. (It's RWBY Tuesday, so have some White Rose and enjoy).


**I don't know, just a little thing that I needed to write. Been saving it for weeks so it's nice to finally post it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Speechless

Weiss always had a comeback. For everything.

Compliments were fairly common, considering her stunning appearance. Even though she did not particularly try to spend much time on vanities, she had no control over her natural beauty, which often turned quite a few gazes in her direction.

Whenever her keen hearing picked up on one such compliment, she would smugly reply with something along the lines of, "You've got _that_ right" or "And don't you forget it"; always some comment that was anything but humble.

Insults were less common, much less common than the compliments, but still possible, although those who offered impressed words usually continued to do so, whereas those who scoffed were quickly silenced.

Weiss had made a list of her favorite retorts to such unfavorable mutterings, but her all-time favorite was the flaunting of her status. She would stalk up to her victim and ask his or her name, repeat it back to them: "Have I got that right?" she would ask. "Good. Then you'll be hearing from my father and the Schnee Dust company very soon" and then offer a terrifyingly sweet smile; thinking about it still caused the corner of her mouth to curve up into an amused smirk.

Weiss could refute just about anything: words, fists, blades. Even gazes were no match for her icy cold stare that could easily claim dominance without so much as a blink.

As she walked through the hallways at Beacon Academy, Weiss was constantly reminded of her status on campus as her fellow students parted the crowds, making way for her as she maintained her poised strut.

However, whenever she recalled these facts, there was always one other thing nagging at the back of her mind, the one and only thing she could never refute. It irked her to think about it, but as usual, thoughts of Ruby Rose squirmed their way into the heiress's mind yet again, despite her best efforts to prevent them.

Ruby was constantly popping up out of nowhere, and she always managed to find Weiss wherever she was; it had gotten to the point where Weiss would often check her uniform for tracking devises.

Weiss could smack Ruby's hand away if it ever happened to brush against hers. She could glare daggers into those silver pools until they were casted elsewhere. She could snort and scoff her partner into silence if she so desired.

But there was one thing she could absolutely never manage a rebuttal against. It annoyed her just to think about it. _She is _such_ a child._ Weiss thought as she continued down the hallway. _Always sneaking around. It would be a lot easier to deal with her if she just-_

"Hiya, Weiss!"

"What the-?!" Weiss very nearly fell over as Ruby appeared before her, jumping up into the heiress's face like a jack-in-the-box. Weiss hardly even had time to be surprised before she felt the gears in her mind begin to turn in her automatic response to spit out an annoyed growl. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing, you dunce?!" She did her best to sound more angry than surprised, as shock was not an expression appropriate on such a renown face.

"Oh, you know," Ruby grinned. "Just popping in to say hi!"

"How clever." Weiss rolled her eyes as she let out a long-suffering sigh. "Look, if you've got nothing of any _importance_ to say, then why don't you do me a favor and-mmph!"

And there it was.

The one and only thing Weiss Schnee could never think of a comeback for.

Ruby pressed her rough lips against Weiss's softer ones. The heiress abruptly stopped breathing as her heart skipped a beat; no matter how many times she suffered this fate, she could never get used to it.

But then again, that did not necessarily mean she hated it.

Ruby pulled away, the wide smile still bright on her face. Weiss remembered to breathe again, blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried to glare down at the other girl.

"Y...You..."

"Come on!" Ruby beamed, grabbing her wrist. "Let's get to class! Don't wanna be late!"

Ruby tugged the heiress along, silently boasting the fact that she was the only person in the world able to render the prestigious Weiss Schnee utterly speechless.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure it's been done a thousand times before but I just wanted to do it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
